Otherside
by karinuuzumaki
Summary: BB-VIP read this! :D inspired by HaruHaru MV. How if the point of view changed, so we could see by he's side? Sai as the TOP. Mostly NaruXSaku, slight SaiXSaku. Review if you feel i did it good.


**Standard warning applied. OOC & typos include. Short and simply silly. ****Definitely random and vignette.**

**If you think you need it, please watch the MV first, merci.  
**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

**Otherside**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999**

**Story © karinuuzumaki, 2010**

**

* * *

**

Inspired by

**Big Bang – Haru Haru, The MV**

**

* * *

**

.

.

"_Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu,"_

"_Permintaan?"_

"_Kumohon, jadianlah denganku!"_

.

.

Terbangun.

Sial, hanya sebuah mimpi rupanya. Nafasku tersengal, entah mengapa mimpi singkat itu―yang mungkin menurutmu bukan mimpi menyeramkan—dapat mencipta bulir-bulir keringat dingin membuat kuyup di sekujur tubuhku. Nafasku memburu, maka aku beringsut untuk duduk di tempat tidurku sembari memegang erat kepalaku. Dadaku naik turun, terburu dan jelas tak teratur. Aku memejamkan mata, meresapi sejenak rasa panik yang sempat menyergap hingga akhirnya nafasku stabil betul.

Gadis itu... kejadian itu... sahabatku... Ah, begitu banyak hal yang bergentayangan dalam otakku, semuanya hilang timbul begitu saja secara acak.

Ya, mimpi itu memang benar terjadi. Sakura memang datang ke apartemenku sore tadi, dia berkunjung dengan penuh muram durja dan belukar penat di garis-garis wajah ayunya―tampak sama seperti pekan-pekan terakhir dimana aku sering bertemu dengannya. Pada pertemuan sebelumnya, aku sempat mengutarakan kekhawatiranku, kutanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja, hanya masuk angin, begitu jawab dia sambil tersenyum ringan. Lantas dia menceritakan tentang bagaimana blo'on pembantu rumahnya yang masih baru itu dalam melumuri punggungnya dengan minyak dan mengerikkan koin. Sakit banget, itu ungkapnya.

Namun ketika kali itu ketika aku menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja, dia tak menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Dia tak berkata '_tentu saja, hanya masuk angin_'—padahal hal itu yang sangat kuharapkan. Maka tentu saja, dia tak bercerita tentang bagaimana sang pembantu rumahnya yang blo'on itu mengerik punggungnya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Dia justru menyodoriku sebuah kertas... tidak, lebih tepat disebut surat daripada hanya secarik kertas.

Apa ini? Tanyaku sembari menerima uluran kertas dari telapak tangan Sakura.

Gadis itu menunduk, membiarkan aku dan keingintahuanku yang bergerak sendiri mencari jawaban. Tak perlu sampai lima menit untuk menamatkan membaca isi surat itu, hanya saja otakku seperti tak bisa mencerna kalimat-kalimat surat resmi yang tentu sudah dibuat seefektif mungkin dan sesuai dengan kaidah tata bahasa. Ada mungkin tiga kali aku mengulang membacanya, namun mataku menerima makna tersurat yang sama. Percayalah, aku tetap tak bisa mempercayainya.

Lantas, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada Sakura dihadapanku. Matanya merah, tampak begitu sendu. Siapapun yang punya kemampuan indra pengelihatan tentu dapat mendapati jejak duka di wajah putih bersih itu.

Aku tak kuasa berbicara, hanya saja mulutku tetap membuka dan menutup dengan teratur. Ada yang ingin aku utarakan, jelas. Hanya saja aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya, aku kehilangan kata-kata. Sementara dia terpaku, seperti tetap setia menunggu apapun reaksiku.

Apakah dia sudah memberi tahu Ia? Akhirnya hanya itu yang dapat kuberikan sebagai bentuk reaksiku. Dia sendiri tidak nampak kecewa, mungkin dia tahu begitulah seharusnya reaksi yang kuberikan untuk menanggapi hal ini.

Tidak, dan tolong jangan beritahu Ia, begitu ujar Sakura. Aku berusaha memakluminya, ini tentu berat. Kenyataan yang pasti bakal begitu berat nantinya, baik untuk Dia ataupun Ia. Aku paham betul mengapa Sakura memilih untuk tidak memberi tahu Ia. Hanya saja, aku tak begitu mengerti ketika dia mengutarakan permintaannya itu.

Namun aku lebih tidak paham lagi; mengapa aku tidak dapat menolak permintaan itu?

.

.

"Brengsek!"

Umpatannya terasa begitu pedas bagiku, namun tak begitu kuhiraukan. Adalah rasa rajam di pipiku yang lebih terasa. Entah sudah keberapa kali dia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku. Tetapi Ia nampak tidak puas, tetap saja dia mengepalkan tinju-tinjunya dan memukuliku sekuat tenaga. Pandangan mata _onyx_ ku pun kini berubah kabur karena pening yang tiba-tiba berpusing dikepalaku. Namun rasanya aku masih dapat menangkap jelas emosi yang ada dalam dirinya, begitu membara. Jujur saja, aku tidak tega.

"Naruto, hentikan! Sudah cukup!" teriak Shikamaru menarik tubuh Ia, mencoba menyudahi pukulan-pukulan yang dilancarkan dengan membabi buta ke arahku.

"Lepaskan aku, Shikamaru!"

"Kau gila! Kau mau membunuhnya, hah?" kini giliran Kiba―yang sedang berusaha menolongku—angkat bicara.

"Kalau memang itu dapat membuat bajingan ini mengerti kesalahannya, akan kulakukan!" Naruto berusaha menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar. Shikamaru pun hampir kewalahan menahan emosi pemuda jabrik kuning itu sendirian.

"Hentikan, Naruto! Sai itu sahabat kita!"

"Omong kosong! Tak ada sahabat yang merebut pacar sahabatnya sendiri!" samar, aku dapat menangkap delikkan untukku yang penuh amarah dari sosok Ia, mungkin setan telah merajai dirinya. Namun aku merasa begitu pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Benar apa katanya, aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik.

"Perlu dicatat, aku tidak merebutnya darimu." Aku angkat bicara, mati-matian berusaha untuk tetap menjalankan peranku di sini. Aku menatap sinis pemuda jabrik kuning itu, sahabatku. "Dialah yang berpaling padaku, tidak ada salahnya jika aku jadian dengannya."

Aku dapat melihat muka ketiga sahabatku berubah, penuh raut kekagetan. Naruto-lah yang pertama kali merubah air mukanya, rahangnya menjadi keras akibat amarahnya yang kian membayang. Dengan kasar, sekali itu dia beringsut cepat dari cengkraman Shikamaru. Dia langsung ambil posisi menindih tubuhku dan serta merta menghujaniku dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Pening lebih hebat langsung terasa, seluruh tubuhku seakan remuk dalam tiap pukulan Naruto. Sementara si jabrik kuning ini tetap tak peduli, aku yakin betul dia sudah kerasukan setan atau semacamnya. Tubuhnya sudah dikuasai emosi sepenuhnya.

Kali ini, kedua sahabatku yang tersisa, semua langsung menarik tubuh Naruto dan berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Kau... PADAHAL KAU SAHABAT TERBAIKKU, SAI!" jerit Naruto kalap, nafasnya tersengal tak keruan. Amarahnya meluap-luap, namun dapat terlihat bahwa tenaganya mungkin sudah hampir habis sekarang. Terbukti, dia menghentikan pemberontakannya dari cengkraman Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tubuhnya melemas dengan teratur, namun kesadaran dan emosinya nampak masih membahana. "Kau tahu seperti apa aku mencintai Sakura, kan? Kau bahkan tahu bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan cintanya!"

Demi Tuhan, bukan maksudku untuk membuatnya terluka seperti ini.

"KENAPA KAU TEGA MEREBUTNYA DARIKU?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak merebutnya darimu. Dia yang berpaling padaku." Ujarku kalem, berusaha mempertahankan raut wajah datarku. Sekalipun, Tuhan, ini begitu berat. "Dia sudah tidak mencintaimu, Naruto. Terimalah kenyataan itu."

Naruto menahan nafasnya, bersiap menghajarku kembali. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia menahan tinjunya. Ia justru berpaling dan menendang tong sampah sekuat-kuatnya.

Aku menatapnya heran, namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan raut wajah datarku.

"Aku tetap menyimpan dendam untukmu, Sai." Dia berkata sembari berjalan zig-zag meninggalkanku. Kiba dan Shikamaru menatapku sejenak, namun segera berpaling mengikuti kepergian Naruto.

Aku meringis, menatap ketiga punggung yang makin lama makin menjauh itu. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku telah mengkhianatimu, sahabat terbaikku.

Bukan hanya karena aku menyanggupi permintaan dari kekasihmu saja―dan tentu saja aku punya hak untuk menolaknya jika aku mau kala itu—tetapi terlepas dari semuanya, aku memang mempunyai rasa untuk Dia. Sebuah rasa, yang jelas sama dengan apa yang kau rasa terhadap Dia. Rasa, yang membuatku tetap setuju akan permintaan itu. Permintaan yang membuatmu, Dia, dan aku, terluka sekaligus.

Banyak hal yang masih belum dapat kuungkap sekarang pada Naruto. Tentang mengapa kami melakukan hal ini, tentang mengapa kau harus merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Semuanya begitu pelik, dan mungkin kau akan menangis jika mengetahui semua hal dibalik sandiwara ini, atau mungkin memaafkan kesalahan Dia yang begitu mencintaimu.

Tetapi, kesalahanku? Yang diam-diam menyimpan rasa untuknya juga?

Yang ternyata memang punya motif lain dalam menyanggupi permintaannya, adalah untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Menikmati semua kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang diciptakan oleh keadaan. Yang ternyata diam-diam berharap hal ini terus terjadi dan dapat memiliki Dia seutuhnya?

...

Ya Tuhan, aku tahu, aku memang begitu hina.

.

.

_Cklek_

Aku membukakan pintu, baru saja aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Tidak kusangka, Kiba dan Shikamaru rupanya.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" sambutku dingin, kehilangan selera untuk beramah-tamah.

"Kami hanya ingin tahu, ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Sakura." Tanya Kiba _to the point_.

Aku membuang muka, nampak bosan sekaligus lelah dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Sakura, bukan tipe orang yang plin-plan dan dengan mudah berpaling. Sementara kau, sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbohong." Jenius Nara itu segera melontarkan hipotesisnya yang demikian akurat. "_For God's sake, _Sai. Ada apa sebenarnya diantara kalian?"

_Rrrrr! Rrrr!_

Belum sempat aku memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Kiba dan Shikamaru, telepon rumahku berdering kencang. Aku meminta waktu sebentar untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Ya, saya sendiri..."

"..."

"Sekarang?" pekikku kaget bukan main. "Baik, baik! Saya segera kesana!"

Telepon diputus, aku segera menyambar jaketku untuk segera pergi.

"Ada apa—kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya!" ujarku singkat. "Jika kalian memang ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan Sakura, sebaiknya kalian ikut aku sekarang."

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Aku dapat melihat jelas gurat-gurat bingung di wajah kedua sahabatku itu. Tetapi aku yakin, setelah ini mereka akan mengerti semuanya. Kiba dan Shikamaru mengekor dibelakangku ketika aku mulai mempercepat langkah ke ruangan yang sudah sering aku datangi. Ruangan tempat dimana Sakura dirawat.

Ketika aku membuka ruangan itu, kontan aku mendapati perubahan besar di raut wajah keduanya. Kaget bercampur tak percaya tercetak jelas di sana.

Sakura, gadis yang sudah mereka kenal baik, terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Tubuhnya kurus kering, dengan rambut pinknya yang hanya tinggal sekian helai. Keadaannya benar-benar menyedihkan, belum lagi diagnosa dokter yang begitu kejam—usianya hanya tinggal menunggu detik demi detik.

"Kenapa... kenapa kalian tidak bicara jujur sejak awal?" ujar Kiba dengan raut wajah sulit digambarkan. Antara kaget, prihatin, namun disatu sisi kesal dan terganggu dengan kenyataan ini. "kalian... selama ini... Argh!"

"Maafkan aku, Shikamaru, Kiba." Ujar Sakura lirih. "Akulah yang meminta Sai untuk melakukan sandiwara ini, aku tidak ingin... Naruto sedih..."

_Kami_, dosakah aku jika disaat-saat seperti ini perasaanku justru masih menyimpan kecemburuan hebat? Ah, Tuhan. Betapa aku tidak tahu diri. Hubungan ini, hubungan ku dengan Sakura, tak lebih dari sekadar sandiwara belaka. Tak ada maknanya.

"Tetapi Naruto berhak―tidak, harus tahu malah! Dia sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." Terang Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap men-_dial_ kontaknya yang bertitel 'Naruto'.

"Jangan!" sergah Sakura cepat. Menatap Shikamaru lurus sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh-sungguh memohon. "Kumohon, jangan beritahu dia... aku tidak ingin dia sedih..."

Shikamaru menghela napas berat.

Tiba-tiba dokter dan para suster datang dan bersiap membawa Sakura ke ruang operasi—operasi yang merupakan satu-satunya harapan terakhir, dimana persentase keberhasilan 50:50. Begitulah yang disebutkan oleh sang dokter rumah sakit ini pada telepon di rumahku tadi.

"Maaf, nona Sakura harus segera dimasukkan ke ruang operasi..."

Aku, Kiba, dan Shikamaru, melemparkan pandangan kami ke Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah, menatap kami satu per satu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sakura, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan suara cerianya yang dahulu.

Aku membelai rambut pink halusnya, lalu balas tersenyum. Tersenyum dibalik semua luka batinku.

Tuhan, semoga dia memang akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Shikamaru nampak tidak jenak dengan keadaan ini, jenius Nara itu pamit keluar sebentar dengan dalih ingin merokok. Sekali lagi, dia menarik keluar ponselnya. Ya, Naruto benar-benar harus mengetahui ini!

"_Halo?"_

"Naruto, cepat ke Rumah Sakit Konoha!"

"_Rumah Sakit? Kenapa?"_

"Sakura... dia..."

"_Ya...?"_

"Dia mengidap kanker stadium akhir, sekarang dia menjalani operasi besar."

.

.

**SAI POV**

Entah kenapa rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat, di dadaku bergelora perasaan khawatir dan takut. Aku betul-betul tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura―meski dia bukan milikku sekalipun.

Aku menunggui operasi itu sembari bersandar pada dinding di ujung lorong rumah sakit ini, sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru berjaga di dekat pintu ruang operasi. Shikamaru telah memberitahuku bahwa Naruto akan segera tiba, sengaja aku menungguinya disini. Untuk menyelesaikan masalah kami, menjelaskan apa yang tak pernah terjabarkan.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya aku dapat melihat pemuda jabrik kuning itu datang. Tampangnya berantakkan, nafasnya terburu, sementara pakaiannya sudah semrawut tak keruan. Jelas, dia punya cinta yang begitu kuat untuk Sakura. Aku sadar betul akan hal itu, cintaku mungkin tak ada seberapanya jika dibanding cintanya.

Ia nampak kaget melihatku, namun dia tak ingin melakukan interaksi lebih lanjut. Ia berlalu, bersiap melewatiku. Tetapi aku menarik lengannya.

"Maafkan aku sudah menyembunyikan semuanya darimu, Naruto." Ujarku. "Tetapi ini semua kemauan Sakura, dan percayalah dia melakukan ini karena dia sangat mencintaimu..."

Aku meninggalkannya. Sementara Naruto, yanng kini sudah setengah lemas, berlari kembali menuju depan ruang operasi Sakura. Menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya ke pintu lebar itu, dengan kesedihannya yang membayang. Air matanya mulai menetes seiring dengan doa yang terucap untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya.

Kiba dan Shikamaru berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak jatuh. Ya, tubuh pemuda itu sekarang sudah hampir habis dayanya. Kedua pemuda disebelahnya berkali-kali membisikkan kata-kata untuk menguatkan diri Naruto. Namun tetap saja, aku paham kesakitan yang mendera pada hati si jabrik kuning itu.

Sakura berbohong, demi dirinya, mungkin adalah hal konyol. Tetapi juga pembuktian bahwa cintanya begitu besar, hanya demi melindungi perasaan dirinya.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah waktu berlalu sejak operasi besar itu dilaksanakan. Entah puji-pujian macam apalagi yang harus kami haturkan kepada Tuhan setelah mengetahui bahwa operasi itu berhasil dengan hasil yang sangat baik. Kini Sakura sudah masuk dalam tahap penyembuhan akhir, seminggu dua lagi pun bisa pulang ke rumah dan beraktifitas seperti biasa

Naruto sedang mendorong kursi roda Sakura menyusuri taman rumah sakit. Keduanya nampak begitu bahagia, bermandikan cahaya sang pemilik hari dan beratapkan langit biru cerah. Semesta pun seakan semarak mengiringi kebahagiaan keduanya.

Dari jauh, Aku dan Kiba menatap mereka.

"Kau tidak cemburu, eh?" tanya Kiba. "Ayolah, siapa sih yang tak sadar kalau kau memang menyukai Sakura? Yah, kecuali si bodoh itu memang...!"

Kiba menuding si jabrik kuning yang sedang sibuk menangkap kupu-kupu untuk Sakura. Sementara aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Sepertinya tidak," ujarku akhirnya. Ya... aku mengaku kalah dari semua ini. Cinta mereka terlalu kuat, hingga rasanya aku menjadi malu untuk sekadar ambil andil dalam cerita cinta mereka. "Lagipula, jika memang bertemu dengan pasangan bodoh seperti mereka begitu, mana bisa cemburu. Ada juga iri."

Kiba tergelak, "Ya! Ya! Kau benar! Mereka itu manas-manasin kita yang jomblo aja!"

Aku terlibat pembicaraan singkat dengan Kiba dalam beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura menyadari kehadiran kami. Sang pemuda memanggil kami dengan suaranya yang nyaring—dan berhasil membuat delikkan tajam sang suster kepala terpanggil pula—meminta agar kami berdua ikut gabung dengan mereka di taman.

Sepanjang pagi itu kami habiskan bersama, Shikamaru memang tidak bersama dengan kami karena dia sedang menemani kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba datang dari kota seberang. Hingga akhirnya udara makan siang menghampiri kami, aku sadar bahwa jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.40, sementara kuliahku dimulai pukul 14.00.

Terburu waktu, aku segera pamit kepada mereka bertiga. Melangkahkan kaki tergesa, mengingat aku belum sama sekali membawa bahan presentasiku nanti. Praktis, aku hanya punya dua puluh menit sekarang untuk sekadar pulang dan pergi lagi menuju kampusku.

Tetapi tiba-tiba...

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu menabrak sesuatu. Dia sendiri tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja yang ditabrak kini kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan sigap, Sai langsung menarik sang gadis agar tak patuh dengan hukum gravitasi. Dia menarik gadis _blondie_ dalam pelukannya sementara semua bunga-bunga bawaannya kini berserakan di lantai.

Entah apa atau bagaimana, namun semua itu seperti sedang dalam adegan dramatis sinetron-sinetron picisan. Dimana keduanya kini saling pandang tanpa kedip, dan baru tersadar lima menit kemudian.

Ketika tersadar, sang gadis langsung meminta maaf singkat, memunguti bunga-bunga bawaannya dan mengambil langkah seribu dengan wajah merah, semerah tomat.

Dalam setengah menit terakhir, Sai justru melupakan bahwa dia sedang dikejar waktu. Mata _onyx_-nya justru mengikuti sosok sang gadis yang kini semakin hilang sosoknya di ujung koridor. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dia tak dapat berpaling pada sejenak itu, sesuatu yang ... aneh.

Tertarik kembali ke realitanya ketika seseorang berjalan melintasinya, pikirannya pun kembali. Sesaat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya abstrak untuk menyadarkannya. Dia cuma punya dua puluh menit untuk diburu, namun masih punya waktu untuk mematung? Gawat, sepertinya jiwanya sudah sedikit terganggu.

Tiba-tiba ekor mata pemuda itu melirik lantai koridor rumah sakit. Hey, sang gadis anonim itu meninggalkan sesuatu!

Sai mengulurkan tangannya, meraih kartu kecil dengan latar warna keunguan. Disana terpampang jelas tulisan : **Yamanaka Florist**. Lengkap dengan alamat dan nomor telepon mereka.

Sebuah sudut senyum tercipta samar dari wajah pemuda yang putih pucat itu. dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa, tetapi ada perasaan semangat dalam hatinya. Dia segera memasukkan kartu nama itu kedalam sakunya.

Mungkin... dia ingin membeli sebuket bunga untuk Sakura pada kunjungan berikutnya.

**FIN**

**11.08.10 || 16:17  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

_La la la ~ random sekali fic ini -_-" yes i knew, maybe there some of you think this story sucks. Well, i did it too. This story is too predictable and definitely too similar with the MV, rite? Gosh. I really sucks, then.  
_

_Anyway, i just found the inspiration, ofkos, by watching the MV! omawaa, so sad T^T i just wondering how if i tell the story by using the TOP's POV. So i just need to write it, and i write then, hihi. Actually, i just felt that i didn't do my best to this story. Pardonnez-moi, justru pada fic Big Bang saya yang pertama saya malah jadi kaco gini. For the chara, idk why i should make TOP in Sai. The first one using Sasuke, but, totally weird! Could y'all imagine if its on Sasuke POV? i don't. Again, pardonnez-moi if i have disappoint any Sai FC by writing this story.  
_

_and, oh yeah, maybe you just think why i didn't put it one the Screenplays Fandom one. Idk, i just want to put in to Naruto one. Sama sekali belum punya niat untuk ganti fandom, boo. hwhwh._

_enough babbling, let's check how am i going_

v

v

v


End file.
